Rajoyitas
by TheFreakZone
Summary: Colección de one-shots inspirados en las frases más célebres dichas por el genio de la dialéctica, Mariano Rajoy.
1. Difícil

_NA: pues eso. One-shots inspirados en esas frases célebres que nos ha ido dejando Mariano Rajoy. En principio no están relacionados entre sí y pueden variar entre estar protagonizados por España (país) o por Antonio (humano en un UA).  
Disclaimer: _Hetalia _, por desgracia para todos vosotros, no me pertenece. Las frases de Rajoy tampoco; eso son casi patrimonio de la humanidad.  
¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **DIFÍCIL**

 _«It's very difficult todo esto.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 24 de septiembre del 2015_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

—Todo es culpa de Portugal —se quejó España—. ¿Cómo se atreve a darme cinco puntos?

—Es un buen hermano —rio Francia a su lado—. Venga, hombre, podría ser peor. ¡Piensa que al menos no te has llevado ningún punto del jurado!

—Pero cinco puntos del televoto —farfulló el español.

España miró dolido a la pantalla, donde se mostraban los resultados del festival de Eurovisión 2017. Portugal había ganado y él había quedado último. No nos equivoquemos, desde el principio había sabido que sería el último; había _deseado_ ser el último. Pero había querido caer a lo grande, con cero puntos, que pasara a la historia del concurso. Tanto Francia como Prusia le habían dicho que eso era muy difícil.

—Eso lo decís porque no habéis oído mi canción —había rebatido España, confiado.

Y, cómo no, habían acabado haciendo una apuesta: ¿cumpliría España su sueño de acabar último con cero puntos?

La respuesta acabó siendo un «no» rotundo, cortesía de los telespectadores portugueses, que le habían dado cinco puntos. Así que España no sólo no había obtenido lo que quería, sino que además iba a tener que pagar el pato.

Francia y Prusia iban a disfrutarlo.

~{x}~

Semanas más tarde, tuvo lugar una de sus muchas reuniones (tenían tantas que ya ni sabían de qué era esa). Los tres entraron juntos a la sala de reuniones, Francia y Prusia sonriendo y dándose codazos cómplices, y España con una expresión compungida.

—Inglaterra me va a matar —suspiró—. Si ya de por sí me odia, después de lo de hoy no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Esa es la idea, Toni. Hay que ver cuánto tiempo tarda en estallar —sonrió ampliamente Prusia a su lado—. No lo niegues, tú también tienes curiosidad.

España no respondió, demasiado concentrado en recordar todo lo que iba a decir en su intervención.

Cuando empezó por fin la reunión, a pocos les pasó desapercibido que España estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual. Romano le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien, a lo que España le respondía con escuetos «sí» y vagos asentimientos de cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Inglaterra a Francia, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Porque tienes que estar metido en esto de una forma u otra. ¿Qué habéis planeado?

—¿Yo? Nada —Francia parpadeó, fingiendo inocencia—. ¡Oh! Atento, _Angleterre_ , que le toca hablar a España.

Efectivamente, el mentado se levantó, carraspeó, y miró sus papeles.

— _Jelou_ —dijo en inglés con un acentazo terrible—. _Ai am Espein, and aim goin tu tel yu abaut mai economy_.

Francia tuvo que contenerse la risa cuando vio cómo los ojos de Inglaterra se abrían como platos y su rostro adquiría una expresión de absoluto terror.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo con mi precioso idioma? —musitó, más para sí que para Francia.

— _Mai economy is no gud rait nau_ —siguió España, al que tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la cara de Inglaterra—. _I jav tu fait corrupsion and almost bankrrupcy; plis com visit in samer and liv mony, bicos turisim is seiving mai ass. Cenk yu very mucho_.

Dicho esto, se volvió a sentar como si nada en su silla. Notaba las miradas de todos los demás países clavadas en él, salvo las de Francia (que había tenido que enterrar la cara entre los brazos para no reírse a carcajadas) y Prusia (que estaba grabando con disimulo la reacción de Inglaterra).

—Esto, España… ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Alemania, demasiado sorprendido como para enfadarse.

— _Mai intervension, of cors_ —respondió España en «inglés», sonriente—. _Dats ol ai jad tu sey abaut mai economy. Its crap. Plis jelp._

Alemania abrió y cerró la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera el qué. Confuso, miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que todos los demás habían presenciado lo mismo que él.

— _If dats not enof, ai can kip tolking_ —ofreció España sin inmutarse lo más mínimo—. _Ai can tolk to yu abaut meny cings_.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —chilló Inglaterra de repente, poniéndose en pie de un salto— ¡Deja de hablar en… en… esa mutilación a la que llamas inglés!

— _Uat du yu min? Mai inglish is perfect!_

—¡Que te calleeeeeees!

Furioso, Inglaterra saltó por encima de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre España; este, que lo había visto venir, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… o como alma a la que persigue Inglaterra, que viene a ser casi lo mismo.

Las demás naciones contemplaron boquiabiertos el espectáculo, y siguieron con la mirada a España mientras huía, tirando por el camino sillas y todo lo que podía para intentar entorpecer a Inglaterra.

Cuando salieron al pasillo y se perdieron de vista, todo lo que se podía oír en la sala eran las ruidosas risas de Francia y Prusia.

* * *

 _NA: todos van a ser del estilo, cortos y estúpidos_ _. Los voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, así que no tengo ni idea de con cuánta frecuencia iré actualizando.  
En fin, se aprecian reviews y cualquier tipo de feedback; ¡nos vemos!_


	2. Juntos

_NA: ¡segundo capítulo! En el anterior dije que todos iban a ser graciosos. Este no lo es tanto. En un principio tenía otra escena pensada, pero después de releer la frase, me pareció que sería un crimen escribir cualquier cosa que no fuera esto. Así que nada, ahí lo tenéis; ¡espero que os guste tanto como el primero!_

* * *

 **JUNTOS**

 _«Siempre estaré detrás de ti, o delante, o a un lado.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey a Francisco Camps, 2 de junio del 2009_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

 **Reino de Nápoles, 1442**

España suspiró ruidosamente mientras dejaba sus armas en la mesa y se despojaba poco a poco de la pesada armadura. No había sido una guerra especialmente larga o cansada, pero empezaba a hartarse un poco de su queridísimo vecino del norte. Mira que se habían llevado bien cuando habían vivido juntos con el Imperio Romano, pero es que últimamente no dejaban de pelearse por todo. Como si España no tuviera suficiente con al-Ándalus.

«Deja de comerte la cabeza», se recriminó. «Has ganado la guerra; tienes nuevos territorios.»

Era muy consciente de lo que una guerra en territorio propio podía llegar a hacerle a una nación, así que había decidido darle al pequeño reino un tiempo para recuperarse antes de ir a visitarlo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad había sido más fuerte que él, y había acabado por ir directamente a Nápoles. Apenas una parada en su habitación para cambiarse a unos ropajes más cómodos, y enseguida salió en busca de su nuevo protegido.

—¿Romano? —llamó, dando suaves golpecitos en la puerta del niño— ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?

Le pareció oír un murmullo, pero no entendió bien lo que había dicho. Además, ahora él era el jefe, en realidad no necesitaba pedir permiso. Decidido, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

—¡Te he dicho que te largues! —chilló Romano en cuanto lo vio, corriendo a refugiarse entre las sábanas de su cama.

España sonrió y lo ignoró por completo. En su lugar, avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del bulto en el que se había convertido el joven reino.

—Tranquilo, Romano —dijo con voz suave—. La guerra ha acabado; nadie te va a volver a hacer daño —prometió. Con cuidado, empezó a apartar las sábanas, descubriendo poco a poco al niño. No quería ser brusco con él; ya había pasado por bastante—. A partir de ahora, te voy a proteger.

—Mentira —farfulló Romano. Su cabeza emergió de debajo de las sábanas y acuchilló a España con la mirada—. Te acabarás cansando de mí y te irás para que Francia o Austria se tiren a por mí.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó España. Sin darle una sola oportunidad de escaparse, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza— He puesto mucho esfuerzo en conseguirte, ¿sabes? No voy a dejarte ir así como así.

Romano gruñó algo, pero no protestó ni intentó desasirse. España sabía que no se creía sus palabras, así que tendría que demostrárselo con actos. Sonrió y posó un cariñoso beso en el pelo del pequeño.

—Voy a estar contigo siempre, Romano. Te lo prometo.

~{x}~

 **España, 1714**

—¡He dicho que no! ¡No, no, no y no! —chillaba Romano una y otra vez— ¡No quiero irme!

España suspiró y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —confesó—, pero no nos queda más remedio.

Romano lo ignoró y siguió con su pataleta, gritando obscenidades y tirando por el suelo todo lo que pillaba.

«Buena suerte, Austria», pensó España mientras contemplaba la escena. La verdad, dudaba que su antiguo aliado fuera a ser capaz de aguantar el temperamento de Romano durante mucho tiempo. Aunque probablemente tampoco se iba a molestar en acercarse a él.

Cuando por fin pareció que Romano se había calmado, España se acercó a él despacito y lo cogió con suavidad. El niño enterró su rostro en su hombro, intentando en vano ocultar las lágrimas.

—No quiero irme —repitió, aunque mucho más débil que antes.

—Yo tampoco quería que pasara nada de esto —respondió España, acunándolo con ternura—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto —suspiró y le acarició el cabello, mientras intentaba pensar en cómo animarlo un poco. No iba a ser fácil—. Austria vendrá mañana a recogerte —dijo al cabo de un rato—. ¿Te apetece salir a ver las estrellas conmigo?

—Vale —accedió Romano, bajito. Era como si hubiera perdido toda su energía.

Verlo así le partía el corazón a España.

Una vez fuera, en los jardines del palacio, los dos se acurrucaron bajo unas mantas y miraron al cielo estrellado en completo silencio.

—Romano —murmuró España después de unos largos minutos—, te prometo que haré lo que haga falta para traerte de vuelta.

—Más te vale, bastardo.

España rio por lo bajo ante el apelativo (hacía tiempo que Romano había dejado de decirlo en serio, y él lo sabía) y besó la cabeza del niño.

—Mientras tanto, pórtate bien —advirtió. Sin embargo, lo pensó mejor y enseguida cambió de opinión—. De hecho, no. Pórtate terriblemente mal. Sé un auténtico diablillo.

Confuso, Romano se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta que pudo mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión interrogante en el rostro. España sonrió, divertido, y le hizo cosquillas en el costado.

—Haz que Austria se arrepienta de habernos separado —le guiñó un ojo, pícaro.

Romano soltó una pequeña carcajada, a medias por las cosquillas y a medias por las palabras de España.

—¡Se va a enterar! —proclamó— ¡No voy a darle _tergua_!

—Tregua —corrigió España entre risas—. ¿Y si aparece Francia por ahí?

—Patada en la espinilla —respondió Romano sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Y si ves a Inglaterra?

—Me escondo y le tiro piedrecitas.

—¡Ese es mi chico!

~{x}~

 **Bélgica, 1986**

España estaba prácticamente dando brincos de alegría, bajo las atentas miradas de Francia e Inglaterra, divertida la primera y hastiada la segunda.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así, ¿no? —preguntó el inglés a su acompañante.

—Lo es para él —replicó Francia con decisión—. Ten en cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. Esto es la fiesta de la democracia, _chéri_ , y Toni la está viviendo a lo grande. Unirse a la Unión Europea ha sido lo último que le faltaba.

—Sigo pensando que está exagerando.

Ajeno a la discusión de esos dos, España se alejó por el pasillo, envuelto en una nube de felicidad. ¡Por fin era un miembro en pleno derecho de la Unión Europea! Bélgica (que, como siempre, era todo un amor) lo había felicitado efusivamente; Holanda (que, como siempre, se había mostrado hosco con él) lo había ignorado. Se había ido encontrando con más países por los pasillos, y en general se había llevado reacciones similares. Sin embargo, aún no había visto al que más ganas tenía de ver…

La suerte pareció sonreírle una vez más, pues al girar la siguiente esquina, distinguió a Veneciano y a Romano andando en su dirección.

—¡Lovi! —exclamó contento, y poco le faltó para tirarse encima de él.

—Hola, bastardo —saludó Romano, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se le ocurriera pasarse de la raya estando su hermano delante.

—¡Hola, España! —sonrió Italia— ¿Estás ya en la Unión?

—¡Sí! De eso justo quería hablar. Lovi, ¿te vienes? Hay que celebrarlo.

Antes de que Romano pudiera responder, Veneciano soltó una risita y se excusó, murmurando algo así como que no le gustaba andar sujetando velas. Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se iba, pero enseguida hubo otras cosas que reclamaron su atención.

Esas «otras cosas» eran en concreto los labios de España, que habían atacado los suyos en cuanto Italia había desaparecido tras la esquina. Cogido por sorpresa, Romano cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… hasta que recordó dónde estaban.

—¡Quita, bastardo! —protestó, empujándolo— ¿Qué te tengo dicho acerca de muestras de cariño en lugares públicos?

—Pero Lovi… —gimió España, poniendo su ya más que conocido rostro de perrito apaleado— Es que estoy muy contento, y quería celebrarlo contigo…

Romano suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. De verdad, no sabía cómo se las arreglaba España para salirse siempre con la suya. Un poco arrepentido por haber sido tan brusco, le dio un pequeño pico a modo de disculpa, aunque se separó rápidamente antes de que a España le entraran ideas.

—Anda, vamos —dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándolos fuera del edificio—. ¿Tenías algo pensado?

—Pues podríamos ir a cenar o al cine… —respondió España, pensativo— O directamente a mi hotel —añadió con un guiño pícaro.

Se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro y una sarta de maldiciones en italiano, pero mereció la pena.

Fueron directamente al hotel.

* * *

 _NA: tan sólo un pequeño comentario. Cuando España se unió a la UE en 1986, todavía no se llamaba_ _«_ _Unión Europea_ _», pero no me apetecía buscar el nombre de entonces y además era más fácil de entender así, así que lo he dejado tal cual. Y nada más, ya veremos cuando subiré el siguiente. ¡Se aprecian reviews!_


	3. Mucho

_NA: ¡tercer capítulo! Lo sé, no he tardado nada en escribirlo, pero es que era esto o estudiar estadística :P  
Antes de nada, fe de erratas: en el anterior capítulo, al empezar la segunda escena, puse sin querer el año 1741, cuando en realidad era 1714. Ya lo he corregido ^^" En 1714 es cuando acabó la Guerra de Sucesión Española, y por tanto cuando el Reino de Nápoles pasó de ser territorio español a austriaco. En 1741 fue cuando España le dio la mayor paliza naval de su historia a Inglaterra, pero bueno, es una historia muy larga y como empiece no acabo :P Investigad ;)  
Pero bueno, que me enrollo más de lo necesario. ¡He aquí la tercera Rajoyita! ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **MUCHO**

 _«España es una gran nación y los españoles muy españoles y mucho españoles.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 21 de mayo del 2015_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

Todo había sido idea del encargado de intercambios, Roma Vargas, que al darse cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos extranjeros que había en la universidad, había decidido proponerles que hicieran exposiciones sobre sus respectivos países a los demás alumnos. Muchos habían aceptado, y desde luego Francis, Antonio y Gilbert lo habían hecho sin dudarlo un solo momento.

—No sé qué puedo decir sobre Francia que no se sepa ya —suspiró Francis—. Todo el mundo sabe que nuestro idioma es el más bello…

—Por favor, si decís «cuatro veintes y diecinueve» en vez de «noventa y nueve» —bufó Antonio.

—… y que nuestras mujeres son las más hermosas…

—Donde esté una alemana de verdad, que se quiten todas las demás —intervino Gilbert.

—… y que nuestro vino es el mejor…

—Un buen Rioja es mejor que cualquier vino francés.

—Y hasta la peor cerveza alemana es mejor que el vino.

—Ahí te has pasado, Gil. ¡Viva el vino! —rio Antonio.

Francis, ignorando por completo los aportes de sus amigos, siguió enumerando las muchas virtudes de su madre tierra:

—… y que la Torre Eiffel es uno de los mejores monumentos del mundo…

—Sí, sí, pero en Madrid tenemos una estatua al diablo; supera eso.

—… y que la gente es de lo más agradable…

—Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces —tarareó Gilbert.

—… y que…

—¡Maldita sea, Francis! —chilló Arthur desde la otra punta de la habitación— ¡Haznos un favor a todos y cállate de una maldita vez!

~{x}~

Llegó por fin el día de las presentaciones. El salón de actos estaba lleno de alumnos que habían acudido a oír hablar de otros países, o simplemente a reírse de sus amigos.

—No me lo puedo creer —resopló Francis cuando Arthur acabó su presentación con un « _God save the Queen!_ »—. ¿Se puede ser más snob?

—No, no se puede —respondió Gilbert—. Ya tuvimos esta conversación a principio de curso.

Alguien les chistó desde un par de filas más atrás y los dos se callaron a regañadientes (no sin antes hacer una elegante peineta en la dirección aproximada del autor del chistido).

—Muchas gracias, Arthur Kirkland, por tu estupenda presentación sobre Inglaterra —dijo Roma Vargas desde el escenario—. Bien, el siguiente es… Antonio Fernández Carriedo, sobre España. ¡Un aplauso!

Antonio subió al escenario, incluso más sonriente que de costumbre, e hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia el público.

—Buenas tardes, compañeros —saludó—. Me llamo Antonio y he venido a hablaros de mi hermoso país, ¡España!

Al gritar la última palabra, apuntó con el mando hacia el proyector. El público estalló en carcajadas cuando no pasó nada, y Antonio enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que había cogido el mando al revés.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, está todo bajo control —bromeó, girando el mando y presionando el botón. Esta vez sí, el proyector de encendió y una presentación de PowerPoint apareció a su espalda—. Bueno, como decía, voy a hablaros de España.

»Mi presentación es un resumen su historia, que anda que no da para rato.

A medida que hablaba, iba pasando diapositivas en las que había muchas imágenes y poco texto.

—Al principio, en la Península Ibérica había íberos y celtas. Luego vinieron los romanos, y la llamaron Hispania. Luego vinieron los visigodos, y después llegaron los musulmanes.

»Los musulmanes conquistaron casi toda la península, pero una pequeña aldea de irreductibles cristianos aguantó al invasor en el norte. Y bueno, les costó como siete siglos reconquistar lo que los musulmanes habían conquistado en apenas quince años; cosas que pasan.

»Después vino este tío al que todos conoceréis, Colón, que dijo: «Eh, ¿y si la Tierra es redonda?» A lo que los Reyes Católicos, que eran algo así como el _Brangelina_ de la época, le respondieron: «Lol mira a ver». Y allá que fue con tres barcos, y descubrió América por accidente. Los típicos problemas del viajero: lo mismo pinchas una rueda que se te mete un continente en medio.

Antonio hizo una pequeña pausa para beber algo de agua. Su exposición era la más entretenida hasta el momento, o al menos con la que la gente más se estaba riendo, y eso sólo lo motivaba más.

—Y aquí empieza el Imperio Español. Colón volvió de América diciendo: «Hay oro», y para allá que fueron todos como buitres. Los grandes _hits_ de este periodo fueron la Inquisición, a la que nadie esperaba nunca; la Armada Invencible, que era tan invencible que se hundió; _El Quijote_ , que mola mucho hasta que te obligan a leerlo en sexto de primaria; y la batalla de gallos en versión poesía entre Góngora y Quevedo.

»A los reyes de esta época les iba mucho la endogamia. De hecho, cuando falleció su cuarta esposa, Felipe II no se volvió a casar porque no le quedaban mujeres cerca en su árbol genealógico. De modo que llegamos a Carlos II, que tenía de todo menos buena suerte y un genoma aceptable. Al menos tuvo la decencia de morirse en el 1700 y hacernos más fácil aprendernos las fechas.

»Bueno, pues después de eso vino la Guerra de Sucesión, y de repente Francia, que antes era enemigo, se volvió aliado; y Austria, que antes era aliado, se volvió enemigo; e Inglaterra… pues como siempre, por ahí molestando. Al acabar esa guerra, nos robaron de mala manera una roca que no nos quieren devolver.

Pasó la diapositiva y apareció una gran imagen de dicho peñón y un gran texto en letras rojas y amarillas: «GIBRALTAR ESPAÑOL». Aunque a muchos les pasó desapercibido, Antonio vio claramente cómo Arthur lo insultaba por lo bajini. Le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora antes de seguir con su presentación:

—Durante ese siglo no hay nada que merezca la pena mencionar; luego llega el siglo diecinueve, cuando a Napoleón se le subió el poder a la cabeza y nos invadió. Nosotros inventamos la guerra de guerrillas y dejamos patente que somos un poco gilipollas, porque anda que no era un incompetente el Fernando VII…

»Y luego la cosa se lía mucho: está la independencia de las colonias, e Isabel II, y el carlismo, y Prim y Amadeo de Saboya, y… Bueno, que éramos completamente ingobernables. Como ahora, pero sin Alemania y la Unión Europea para decirnos qué hacer.

»Luego, en 1898, los americanos, que vienen a España guapos y sanos, nos quitaron Cuba, Puerto Rico, las Filipinas y Guam, y nos quedamos en pañales. Luego vino la Primera Guerra Mundial, y nosotros, que a veces somos un poco cabroncetes, nos dedicamos a vender armas a diestro y siniestro y nos hicimos de oro… pero como somos incapaces de manejar dinero, nos volvimos a arruinar enseguida.

»Después vino la Segunda República y la Guerra Civil, y después la dictadura de un señor bajito con voz de pito y muy mala leche. No, no era un chihuahua. Se llamaba Franco, y ahí se quedó hasta que la palmó en 1975; luego vino la transición, y ahora pues estamos en crisis, nuestro presidente no sabe hablar y en el extranjero se nos conoce por la Macarena, las siestas y la paella.

La diapositiva cambió y apareció un enorme «FIN» con la bandera española de fondo. El público se mantuvo en silencio un segundo más, y al instante estallaron todos en aplausos y vítores.

—Gracias, gracias —saludó Antonio con fingida modestia—. Si tanto os ha gustado, id a España de vacaciones, por Dios, ¡que no sé qué sería de nuestra economía sin el turismo!

* * *

 _NA: sí, había una Rajoyita de invitada especial. ¡Viva el vino! :P Jajaja en fin, espero que os siga gustando; vuestras reviews son muy bien recibidas n_n ¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Movimiento

_NA: yo tengo un examen mañana, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas..._

* * *

 **MOVIMIENTO**

 _«A veces moverse es bueno, otras veces no; a veces es mejor estarse quieto y en otras es mejor que no; y en ocasiones es mejor estar en movimiento.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 18 de febrero del 2014_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 08:30**

—¡Antonio! ¡Me voy al trabajo! —gritó Roderich desde la entrada.

Antonio gruñó y se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas. Era muy temprano para andar gritando, y su novio no estaba teniendo ni un ápice de compasión. Claro que igual se lo merecía, después de haber estado restregándole todo un día que él tenía muchas más vacaciones por ser profesor.

—¡Antonio! ¿Me has oído? —insistió el austriaco. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió apresuradamente a su habitación y meneó un poco al español para despertarlo del todo— Me voy al trabajo —repitió—. Aprovecha que tú ya estás de vacaciones y limpia un poco la casa, ¿vale? Está hecha una leonera.

—Vaaaaaale —suspiró Antonio, sin molestarse apenas en abrir los ojos.

—Vuelvo a las seis. Espero que la casa esté un poco más decente para entonces —advirtió Roderich. Casi parecía una amenaza—. Bueno, me voy, que llego tarde. Que tengas un buen día.

Le dio un rápido beso antes de coger sus cosas del trabajo y salir de casa. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, un único pensamiento no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza:

«Es capaz no sólo de no recoger, sino de dejar la casa aún peor.»

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 11:47**

Antonio bostezó y cambió de postura una vez más. Se estiró, bostezó, se tumbó de lado. Perezoso, echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la mesilla. Roderich se había ido hacía casi dos horas y media; tal vez era hora de ir levantándose y empezar a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Sin embargo, Antonio era un español de España, muy español y, según algunos, mucho español, y como tal le parecía un auténtico crimen levantarse antes del mediodía sin tener la obligación laboral de hacerlo.

«Lo siento, Rod», le dio tiempo a pensar antes de volver a dormirse.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 12:33**

El tono de llamada del móvil lo sacó del mundo de los sueños. Tardó un rato en orientarse, y un rato un poco más largo en darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sonando era el tono personalizado que le había puesto a Roderich. (Cómo Chopin había conseguido despertarlo, fue algo que se preguntaría durante meses.)

—Hola, cariño —respondió, intentando reprimir un bostezo—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Igual que siempre. ¿Qué tal la limpieza?

—Eeeh…

—No te acabarás de levantar, ¿verdad?

—Eeeh, ¿no?

Se oyó un suspiro pesado al otro lado de la línea, y Antonio esbozó una sonrisita culpable. Sabía que Roderich se la iba a estar imaginando aunque no pudiera verla, al igual que él intuía la expresión frustrada de su novio.

—No digas nada, ya me pongo —dijo rápidamente antes de que le cayera un sermón—. Que te sea leve, ¡nos vemos luego!

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, colgó con rapidez y, muy a su pesar, se arrastró fuera de la cama.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 13:02**

Antonio tarareó por lo bajo al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio mientras guardaba en el lavavajillas los platos del desayuno. Vale que le había dicho a Roderich que se iba a poner a limpiar, pero el desayuno era sagrado e iba antes que nada… a pesar de que fuera casi la hora de comer.

—Bueno… —suspiró mientras se estiraba, intentando desperezarse del todo— Pues habrá que ponerse a limpiar.

No sabiendo por dónde empezar, empezó a recorrer el piso (que tampoco es que fuera muy grande): de la cocina al salón, del salón al baño, del baño al dormitorio, y vuelta a empezar. No sabía decir qué habitación estaba más desordenada, de modo que no sabía cuál dejar para el final.

«Igual podría empezar ordenando un poco el salón. Está todo patas arriba.»

Decidido, se dirigió hacia la pila de periódicos y revistas viejos. Siempre los guardaban por algún que otro artículo o por los crucigramas, pero la verdad es que ocupaban mucho espacio y luego nunca los releían.

—A ver, a ver… Basura, basura, basura, basura…

Mientras hablaba, fue tirándolos en una gran bolsa de plástico. Estaba muy contento consigo mismo: vale, había tardado cuatro horas y media en ponerse, ¡pero ahora estaba siendo productivo!

«Rod se va a poner muy contento cuando llegue», pensó, feliz.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 14:53**

Puede que la última hora y media hubiera sido de todo menos productiva. Puede que Antonio se hubiera olvidado por completo de lo que estaba haciendo cuando entre los periódicos había aparecido su DVD de _El Rey León_. Puede que se hubiera hecho unas palomitas y se hubiera puesto a ver la película.

Puede.

Y ahora, después de haber llorado con la muerte de Mufasa y de haber cantado _Hakuna Matata_ , se daba cuenta de que eran casi las tres de la tarde y no había limpiado nada. Roderich iba a estar de vuelta en apenas tres horas… y lo iba a matar.

Durante unos minutos, Antonio se preocupó. No quería que Roderich se enfadara con él. Cualquier otra persona se habría puesto las pilas, pero él, como hemos recalcado antes, era español. Y como buen español que era, un día libre a las tres de la tarde quería decir siesta.

Sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento más a la limpieza, se tumbó por completo en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 15:28**

Por segunda vez en el día, fue Chopin lo que lo despertó. Amodorrado, Antonio se revolvió, gruñendo, y cogió el móvil.

—¿Sí?

—¿Antonio? —le llegó la voz de Roderich— ¿No estarías durmiendo otra vez?

—… ¿no?

Oyó un suspiro exasperado y se sintió un poco culpable… todo lo que podía con el cerebro aún a medio despertar.

—Llamaba para avisarte. Hoy ha sido un día sorprendentemente productivo. He salido ya; llego en media hora.

Aquello terminó de espabilar a Antonio. Se puso en pie de un salto, casi dejando caer el móvil, pero se volvió a sentar porque se había mareado.

—Mira qué bien, ¿no? —rio, algo nervioso.

—Sí. Espero que cuando llegue hayas recogido al menos una habitación —dejó caer Roderich antes de colgar.

Antonio hizo una mueca y retiró el móvil de su oreja poco a poco. Ya está. Se acabó su relación, si no su vida.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, media hora era tiempo suficiente como para dejar alguna habitación aceptable. No tenía por qué estar recogida; bastaba con que lo pareciera. Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el piso, intentando decidir en qué habitación sería más fácil camuflar el desorden.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 16:03**

En cuanto oyó las llaves al otro lado de la puerta, Antonio supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Resignado, esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa y aguardó en el recibidor a que Roderich entrara.

Después de haber estado diez minutos yendo de un lado para otro, sin poder decidirse por una habitación, había acabado por sentarse en el sofá y pensar excusas. Había habido una emergencia, el vecino le había pedido ayuda para montar una estantería del IKEA, había entrado un mapache rabioso y había tenido que enfrentarse a él…

Sabía que Roderich no se iba a tragar ninguna.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saludó alegre en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Roderich no respondió. Se limitó a pasear su mirada por el salón y a asomarse a la cocina.

—No quiero ver el resto de la casa, verdad —afirmó más que preguntó.

La sonrisa de Antonio flaqueó un poco. Roderich resopló. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa del recibidor, fue al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sintiéndose cada vez más culpable, Antonio se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Roderich no respondió. Había cogido una de las muchas revistas que Antonio había separado para tirar (y que, evidentemente, seguían ahí dentro de una bolsa) y fingía leerla, indiferente.

—Rod —insistió Antonio—. Oye, Rod, de verdad que lo siento —repitió, pegándose más a él—. Es que… es mi primer día de vacaciones. Quería descansar.

—Tú siempre quieres descansar —replicó Roderich, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó, algo más animado por recibir respuesta.

—A veces.

Decidiendo dejar a un lado la discusión sobre su vaguería (porque la iba a perder, más que nada), Antonio se pegó un poco más a Roderich, entrelazando sus brazos y acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaban su oreja.

—Déjame compensarte —susurró.

Roderich se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto. Antonio sólo sonrió.

—No puedes hacer que todo se arregle mágicamente con sexo, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, no?

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Antonio cortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Aunque Roderich, terco como era, cerró los labios y se negó a responder, Antonio podía ser aún más cabezota. Esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa, le enredó una mano en el pelo, le acarició el cuello con la otra y pegó sus cuerpos por completo. No necesitó más: de repente, las manos de Roderich tomaron su rostro y su lengua se encontró jugando con otra.

Cuando se separaron, Roderich lo miró con una curiosa mezcla de molestia y lujuria.

—No te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya.

—¿No? —Antonio suspiró dramáticamente y se separó— Tendré que entretenerme solito, entonces —comentó mientras se ponía de pie. Antes de salir del salón, se giró hacia Roderich y le guiñó un ojo—. Si en algún momento te apiadas de mí, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dicho esto, se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia el dormitorio. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó con claridad cómo Roderich se levantaba y salía disparado hacia él. Satisfecho, entró en la habitación y aguardó a que su novio lo alcanzara.

~{x}~

 **24 de junio, 2016 – 16:56**

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo —suspiró Antonio, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Roderich puso los ojos en blanco, sin ganas de empujarlo para que lo soltara, y le acarició el pelo. Antonio le besó el pecho y se acurrucó más junto a él (si es que era posible).

—Que sepas que sigo enfadado —dijo, aunque en realidad ya casi se había olvidado de todo el asunto de la limpieza.

Antonio lo miró fijamente, sonrió, lo besó y susurró, travieso:

—¿Me estás pidiendo otra ronda?


	5. Vender

_NA: última actualización en posiblemente mucho tiempo. El 16 me voy de campamento, y en agosto voy a tener que estudiar bastante, porque me han quedado unas cuantas para septiembre. Así que no sé cuándo escribiré el siguiente capítulo, pero probablemente sea en bastante tiempo :(_

* * *

 **VENDER**

 _«Exportar es positivo porque vendes lo que produces.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 7 de octubre del 2015_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo había empezado todo. Tal vez hubieran sido Francia, España y Prusia en medio de una de sus apuestas de borrachera (aún seguían un poco bebidos); o puede que Inglaterra les hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. Tal vez habían sido Italia y Romano, animados por la presencia de Alemania (el uno quería jugar a algo con él; el otro sólo quería humillarlo).

Sea como fuere, de alguna forma habían acabado los siete sentados alrededor de un tablero de _Monopoly_ , dispuestos a arruinar a los demás.

—¿Era necesario que me arrastrarais a esto? —suspiró Suiza mientras repartía los billetes.

—Necesitábamos a alguien que fuera la banca —respondió Inglaterra con calma—, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para eso. Sabemos que te vas a mantener neutral, y que se te da bien eso del dinero… España lo sabe mejor que nadie —añadió con una risilla.

—Cállate, guiri de las narices —farfulló el aludido, claramente aún bajo los efectos del alcohol—. Y devuélveme Gibraltar.

—Ni en sueños. ¡Ah! ¡Me pido el sombrero de copa! —exclamó, abalanzándose sobre la ficha.

—Yo cojo el perro —dijo Alemania en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—En honor a la forma de nuestro país, nosotros somos la bota —proclamó Romano, haciéndose con la pieza y dándosela a su hermano—. ¡También simboliza que os vamos a patear el trasero!

—Me gustaría ver eso —se mofó Prusia mientras cogía el coche—. ¡Aquí está la ingeniería alemana para hacerte frente!

—Qué mal gusto tenéis —suspiró Francia mientras se estiraba para coger una pieza—. Yo soy la plancha, porque soy el único de aquí con un sentido de la moda decente.

Indignados, los italianos empezaron a protestar y a chillar a Francia. Mientras Alemania y Prusia intentaban separarlos e Inglaterra contemplaba el espectáculo con semblante aburrido, España paseó su mirada por las fichas restantes.

Un dedal. Los dedales se usan para coser. Eso iba a desencadenar otra discusión sobre moda.

Una carretilla. Eso simbolizaba trabajo, y del duro. España y trabajo duro no se llevan bien.

Eso sólo le dejaba una opción.

—Pues yo soy el barco —anunció mientras cogía la pieza.

—¿En serio? —rio Inglaterra entre dientes— ¿Y eso qué simboliza? ¿A tu Armada Invencible? Espero que acabes la partida mejor de lo que acabó ella.

—Se llamaba _Gran y Felicísima Armada_ , imbécil —replicó España—. Y no, no la representa.

—¿Al _Santísima Trinidad_ , entonces? —siguió mofándose— Eso sí que era un navío hermoso… Una lástima que se hundiera en Trafalgar, ¿no crees?

España le lanzó una mirada que era veneno puro. La sonrisa de Inglaterra se hizo más amplia y siguió echando sal a la herida:

—Ah, espera. ¿No será, tal vez, tu flotilla que estaba en Cuba en el 98? Sabes de cuál hablo, ¿verdad? Esa a la que Alfred dejó hecha pedazos.

Antes de que España pudiera rebatir (o lanzársele a la yugular, que era más bien lo que parecía querer hacer), Romano e Italia lo abrazaron cada uno por un lado y lo distrajeron con facilidad, mientras Francia y Alemania regañaban a un indiferente Inglaterra.

—¿Empezamos ya o qué? —bufó Suiza, irritado— Si no, me voy y os buscáis otro paraíso fiscal que os haga de banca.

Todos se apresuraron a colocar sus fichas en la casilla de salida y a hacer la obligada tirada de dados para ver quién empezaba. Si Suiza se marchaba, el paraíso fiscal que tenían más cerca era Gibraltar, y todos sabían que Inglaterra no iba a consentir que lo metieran en eso.

—¡Ja! Cómo no podía ser de otra forma, voy el primero —exclamó Prusia en cuanto el azar decidió el orden—. Preparaos para rendiros a mi grandeza.

Y así empezó una de las partidas de _Monopoly_ más intensas que todos los presentes habían vivido.

Pronto se formó una alianza comercial franco-española-italiana, a la que denominaron _La Latina_. Los países anglo-germanos no supieron reaccionar frente a ella, y debido a una serie de malas tiradas de dados, Alemania acabó declarándose en bancarrota. (Romano lo celebró como si hubiera ganado la partida.) En un último acto financiero, le legó sus posesiones a Prusia.

—Véngame —dijo antes de levantarse e irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. (Para desgracia de Romano, Italia no tardó en seguirlo.)

Gracias a la herencia recibida, Prusia se consolidó como la primera potencia del juego, seguido de cerca por Inglaterra. El tercero, para sorpresa de todos, era España, que estaba teniendo mucha suerte con los dados y las tarjetas.

Las tarjetas, precisamente, fueron las que se cobraron la segunda bancarrota: fue Romano, en una racha de mala suerte, el que acabó en la ruina (y a poco de tirar el tablero por los aires). A pesar de seguir en una alianza con Francia y España, como el primero le caía mal, se lo dejó todo al segundo.

—Qué mala suerte la mía que tenía que acabar solo con vosotros tres —suspiró Inglaterra.

—No te preocupes, cariño, que enseguida entras en bancarrota y te puedes ir —le sonrió Francia, pícaro.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Como si alguna fuerza del Universo (llamémosla Karma) quisiera llevarle la contraria a Francia, fue precisamente él quien acabó en números rojos. En gran parte fue culpa de España y Prusia, que sí, mucho _BFFs forever_ , pero bien que se negaron a reducirle el precio cuando cayó en sus casillas con casas y hoteles. Picado, Francia fue a sentarse junto a Romano en lo que pasó a llamarse _Rincón del Enfurruñamiento_.

Quedaban tres personas en juego: un prusiano con delirios de grandeza, y un inglés y un español con mucho hijoputismo en el cuerpo y ganas de destrozarse mutuamente.

No iba a haber piedad.

Hasta Suiza se mostró interesado cuando los dados empezaron a rodar, los billetes a cambiar de manos y las casas y los hoteles a construirse. El ambiente se iba tensando por momentos; antes de cada tirada, todos calculaban qué había que sacar para esquivar las propiedades de los demás.

Durante un buen rato, no pareció que ninguno lograra una ventaja significativa sobre los demás. Si acaso, podría decirse que Prusia iba algo adelantado, debido a que tenía en su posesión las calles más caras, ¡y con hoteles! Sin embargo, la suerte pareció dejar de sonreírle, y empezó a caer una y otra vez en las propiedades de Inglaterra; y cuando no lo hacía, las tarjetas de suerte lo enviaban a la cárcel sin cobrar al pasar por la salida. Así, se fue arruinando poco a poco hasta que, no pudiendo soportar más la tortura, se declaró en bancarrota, a pesar de que podría haber seguido jugando un poco más. Debido al enfado que le había provocado Inglaterra, le dejó todo a España antes de retirarse al Rincón del Enfurruñamiento.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —comentó Inglaterra mientras colocaba algunas de sus casas—. ¿Listo para perder?

Sin molestarse en responder, España cogió los dados y se los tendió. Inglaterra sonrió, soberbio, y los tiró. Un doce. Iba a empezar a fanfarronear cuando se percató de dónde caía: no ya en una propiedad de España, sino en una de las empresas de servicios públicos. Como España era dueño de las dos, eso significaba que tenía que pagar quinientas veces el valor que había sacado con los dados (Reglas Caseras™).

—Yo siempre estoy listo para perder —sonrió España mientras extendía la mano para recoger el dinero—, y he aprendido a aceptarlo bastante bien. ¿Sabes tú hacer eso?

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y no respondió. Cogió los dados (como había sacado un doble, volver a tirar) y los lanzó: dos treses.

—Ten cuidado: otro doble y te vas a la cárcel.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da si me voy a la cárcel?

—Si tú estás en la cárcel, ¿quién va a caer en mis propiedades? —respondió España, guiñándole un ojo, mientras cogía el sombrero de copa y lo movía seis casillas— Vaya, mira qué coincidencia.

Efectivamente, Inglaterra había ido a parar a otra de las propiedades de España: una de las caras, y además con un par de hoteles. Mascullando improperios, pagó lo que le tocaba y se dispuso a tirar otra vez.

—¡Ay, que viene el doble! —rio España cuando soltó los dados.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Inglaterra cuando los dado se quedaron quietos y mostraron un tres y un dos— No es un doble —se regodeó.

—No —concedió España—. Pues mueve.

Inglaterra cogió su pieza, la movió cinco casillas… y palideció al darse cuenta de dónde caía.

La última calle.

La más cara de todas.

Con tres hoteles.

Propiedad de España.

—Me da que no vas a poder pagar con lo que tienes —comentó Suiza con ojo experto—. Vas a tener que declarar la bancarrota.

Durante unos segundos, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Hasta los del Rincón del Enfurruñamiento habían dejado de farfullar y contemplaban la escena en un respetuoso silencio. Finalmente, fue España el que habló:

— _Galicia, Dragón, Conquistador, San Carlos, San Felipe_ y _África_ —dijo con calma mientras cogía la ficha del barco y la movía frente a Inglaterra—. Esos son los barcos a los que representaba esta pieza.

Sin añadir nada más, se levantó (guardándose el barco en el bolsillo), le tendió la mano a Romano, que la cogió sin dudarlo, y salieron juntos de la sala, dejando tras ellos a un derrotado (y posiblemente traumatizado) Inglaterra.

* * *

 _NA: los barcos que nombra España al final son los seis navíos que tenía Blas de Lezo en la batalla de Cartagena de Indias. Y ya está, sólo eso._


	6. Peor

_NA: ¡he vuelto! Sigo de recuperaciones, pero meh. He escrito esto como en media hora XD Ha sido fácil. Tenía pensado algo distinto para esta rajoyita, pero después de la maravilla que nos ha dejado Twitter este verano, no he podido escribir otra cosa. Espero que os guste ;)  
PD: por algún motivo, esta maldita página no me deja poner la arroba, así que en su lugar he subrayado los nombres de usuario =_= No sabeis lo tedioso que ha sido._

* * *

 **PEOR**

 _«Cuanto peor, mejor para todos. Y cuanto peor para todos, mejor. Mejor para mí el suyo. Beneficio político.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 13 de junio del 2017_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
Ando de vacaciones desde hace un par de días, en un hotel cerca de la playa. Iba todo bien hasta que han comenzado a suceder cosas raras.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
He venido solo porque los cabrones de SexyFrancis y AwesomeGil tenían otros planes (¡os maldigo, AKirkland y MattWilliams!)

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
El caso es que esta mañana me ha entrado alguien en la habitación, y no era un empleado del hotel, como creí al principio.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
Era un señor mayor con gafas, alto, con pelo y barba grisáceos. Parecía muy nervioso y se movía de un lado a otro.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
Hablaba muy raro, desordenando las palabras. Me ha dicho que es un sentimiento y que si tengo seres humanos (?) Tenía acento gallego.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
Me dio la sensación de que buscaba algo, no sé, como que registraba la habitación. Estaba muy desorientado.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
La verdad es que me he cagado un poco, sobre todo porque luego me ha agarrado del brazo y se ha puesto a hablar a mil por hora…

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
… aún desordenando las palabras y diciendo cosas sin sentido. No me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
He pillado palabras sueltas, pero nada tenía ningún sentido.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
El hombre se fue tan rápido como llegó, y yo estoy super confuso ._. Llevo un rato sentado en la cama, meditando.

 **Arthur Kirkland** — AKirkland  
Antomate Hala, ¿eres capaz de estar en una cama sin echarte siestas milenarias?

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
AKirkland vete a la mierda. SexyFrancis controla a tu novio.

 **Francis~ ;)** — SexyFrancis  
Antomate AKirkland a decir verdad, yo también me he sorprendido…

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Puta mierda de amigos que tengo.

 **El Puto Amo** — AwesomeGil  
Antomate yo te sigo queriendo, tío. Olvida al gabacho.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
AwesomeGil gracias. Un día quedamos para criticarlo.

 **Francis~ ;)** — SexyFrancis  
AwesomeGil Antomate ¡oye!

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
He bajado a cenar y ahí estaba el hombre de esta mañana. Me he rayado un poco.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Se ha acercado a mí y me ha pedido disculpas por lo de antes. Muy tranquilo y sereno. Parecía otro.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
«Sé fuerte», me ha dicho. Ni idea de a qué se refiere.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Cuando he vuelto a la habitación he visto un lápiz azul en el suelo. No es mío. Ahora sí que me empiezo a asustar un poco.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
He registrado toda la habitación y no parece que me falte nada.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Jodeeeeer he ido al baño y había algo escrito en el papel higiénico. Todo esto es rarísimo.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Estaba todo desordenado, pero he sacado las siguientes palabras:

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Diferido (x3), indemnización (x3), pactó, partes, retribución, finiquito. Y artículos y preposiciones varias.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
No tiene ningún sentido lo mires como lo mires. Me recuerda a la forma de hablar del hombre de por la mañana.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Estoy to rayado. No sé qué pensar.

 **Padrino** — LoviNO  
Antomate nunca sabes qué pensar. PORQUE NO SABES PENSAR. JA.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
LoviNO gracias, Lovi, yo también te quiero~

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Vale, tú, esto ya pasa de marrón oscuro.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Me he levantado con ganas de ir a la playa, y ahí he visto al hombre raro.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Lo he seguido un rato, ¡y lo he visto hablando con un tío que era IGUALITO a mí!

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Creo que mi gemelo malvado se ha dado cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo, y me ha mirado MUY mal. Da miedo.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Me he vuelto al hotel, y me estoy planteando volverme a casa.

 **El Puto Amo** — AwesomeGil  
Antomate gallina

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
AwesomeGil se llama instinto de supervivencia, joder, que estoy to cagado.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
De camino al aeropuerto… A ver si llego a casa sin complicaciones y ya me relajo del todo.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Joder joder joder joder ¡están aquí! ¡El hombre raro y el otro Antonio!

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Me he escondido detrás de un cartel grande de publicidad de colonia al lado de la puerta de embarque G.

 **Arthur Kirkland** — AKirkland  
Antomate ¿no se supone que la gracia de esconderte es que la gente no sepa dónde estás?

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
AKirkland sí, ¿por?

 **Arthur Kirkland** — AKirkland  
Antomate …

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
AKirkland MIERDA

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
¿Creéis que hombres raros que no saben hablar y clones malvados tiene Twitter? Es para un amigo.

 **Padrino** — LoviNO  
Antomate te mereces que te maten

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
LoviNO Lovi… :'(

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
JODER ME HAN VISTO

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
He conseguido escabullirme. Esta vez no digo dónde me he escondido n_n

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Pero es raro… Mientras escapaba, me ha parecido oírles hablar y… No sé, es muy, muy raro… No me vais a creer…

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
No he podido oír cómo el otro Antonio llamaba al hombre raro, pero sí cómo el hombre raro llamaba al otro Antonio.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Me estáis petando las notificaciones: no, no le llamaba "Antomate". Iros a la mierda.

 **Arturo Pérez-Reverte** — perezreverte  
Antomate La forma correcta es «íos» o, en su defecto, «idos». Y ha cometido un leísmo: lo correcto sería «no LO llamaba».

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
perezreverte reciba mis más sinceras disculpas, y por favor no venga a por mí con una espada toledana.

 **Arturo Pérez-Reverte** — perezreverte  
Antomate ¡Jamás! Yo sólo ataco con mi fiel vizcaína.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Volviendo al tema: el hombre raro llamaba al otro Antonio, y os juro que no me lo invento, "España".

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Sí, como el país, mira que sois lentos.

 **Arthur Kirkland** — AKirkland  
Antomate acepto eso de cualquiera menos de ti.

 **Francis~ ;)** — SexyFrancis  
Antomate AKirkland ídem

 **Padrino** — LoviNO  
Antomate AKirkland SexyFrancis ídem

 **El Puto Amo** — AwesomeGil  
Antomate AKirkland SexyFrancis LoviNO ídem

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Quedan oficialmente libres los puestos de mejor amigo 1, mejor amigo 2, archienemigo y amigo con derecho a roce. Interesados mandad un MD.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
JODER COÑO HOSTIA PUTA QUÉ SUSTO

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
ME HABÍA ESCONDIDO EN EL BAÑO Y ACABO DE OÍRLOS HABLAR

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Qué puto miedo, colegas…

 **Francis~ ;)** — SexyFrancis  
Antomate no te preocupes, estás en un baño, puedes cagarte de miedo si quieres :D

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Tengo miedo.

 **Antonio Fernández** —  Antomate  
Pasa ya, está no nada.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Os bien, no estoy preocupéis, corro peligro no ningún.

 **Antonio Fernández** — Antomate  
Todo está bien :)

* * *

 _NA: dun, dun, duuuuuun. Veis, esto es lo que le pasa a los cerebros cuando estudian Matemáticas. Alejaos de esa carrera, niños. Es una trampa. En fin, volveré con otra rajoyita... en algún momento... indefinido..._


	7. Tiempo

_NA: ¡Que se nos va Mariano! ¿Quién nos va a dejar ahora estas maravillas? D:_

* * *

 **TIEMPO**

 _«Y termino deseándole a todos ustedes lo mejor para el próximo año 2016.»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 30 de diciembre **del 2017**_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

 _Toc toc toc_.

—Antonio, no te pongas así —imploró Arthur a la puerta que el español le había cerrado en las narices—. No ha sido para tanto.

Del otro lado le llegó un gruñido que parecía querer decir «déjame en paz». Arthur lo ignoró porque sabía que, si se iba, no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche. Era la primera vez que veía a su novio tan molesto; ni siquiera cuando intentaba (con nulo éxito) cocinar algún plato típico español para él se ponía así. (En esas ocasiones, Antonio se llevaba la mano al pecho, como si le doliera en el alma las aberraciones que Arthur cocinaba, pero después se lo comía de todos modos. «Porque te quiero» era su respuesta cuando le preguntaba por qué comía si no le gustaba, y siempre conseguía hacerlo sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.)

—Antonio, por favor —insistió, dando más toquecitos a la puerta—. Sólo he dicho que…

—¡Ni puta idea tienes! —aulló Antonio desde dentro del baño, dándole tal golpe a la puerta que Arthur retrocedió asustado.

—No es más que mi opinión, joder.

—¡NI PUTA IDEA!

—¿Puedes al menos abrir la puerta?

—Cuando te vayas.

—¿A dónde? ¿A mi casa?

—O a la mierda, si te apetece.

—¡Eres un infantil! —protestó Arthur, enfadándose el también. Nunca había sido especialmente paciente, y la actitud de Antonio lo estaba enervando por momentos.

—¡Y tú un inculto!

—¿Inculto, yo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abriste un libro?

—¡Ayer mismo, gilipollas! ¡Y como sigas así, lo siguiente que voy a abrir va a ser Tinder!

—¡Conociéndote, vas a abrir las piernas para el primero que pase!

—¡¿Qué cojones estás insinuando?!

La puerta se abrió con violencia y detrás apareció Antonio con una cara de cabreo impresionante. Sus ojos verdes ardían llenos de furia, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus cejas casi se tocaban de lo mucho que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—N-Nada… —balbuceó Arthur. Ver a su dulce novio con ese aspecto enfurecido lo había impactado tanto que su propio enfado se había esfumado.

—¡Igual sí que me abro de piernas para el primero que pase! —vociferó el español— ¡Y te lo merecerías, por gilipollas!

—Lo siento, cielo, no…

—¡Igual el primero que pasa es Francis!

Arthur se llevó una mano a la boca. Eso sí que había dolido. ¿Por qué precisamente Francis? Sabía perfectamente que Antonio lo había dicho con toda la intención de joder, y vaya si lo había conseguido.

—Toni…

—¡Ni Toni ni pollas! ¡Tus disculpas te las metes por el culo!

—Pero…

—¡Que te den! ¡Imbécil! ¡Fuera de mi puta casa!

Derrotado, Arthur agachó la cabeza y se encaminó a la salida. Estaba claro que lo mejor iba a ser dejar que Antonio se calmara solito e intentar salvar su relación cuando su integridad física no peligrara.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, aún tuvo tiempo de oír un sincero «¡Que te folle un pez!». No podía negar que los insultos españoles tienen su encanto.

~{x}~

Todo se arregló dos días después, cuando Antonio se presentó en su casa con tristeza en los ojos y una disculpa en la boca. Admitió que igual se había «pasado un poco» y le juró y perjuró que no se había «abierto de piernas para nadie, de verdad, ni siquiera Francis». Arthur se hizo un poco de rogar, pero le perdonó enseguida porque era muy difícil hacerse el duro cuando el otro lo miraba con esos ojillos de cachorro apaleado.

Su noviazgo no iba a tener muchos más problemas ahora que el inglés había aprendido la lección: nunca, nunca, nunca jamás volver a decir delante de Antonio que _Doctor Who_ es mucho mejor que _El Ministerio del Tiempo_.

* * *

 _NA: Ambas series son muy buenas y me encantan, pero no me vais a sacar de la cabeza que España e Inglaterra acaban a hostias cada vez que discuten cuál de las dos series de viajes por el tiempo es mejor._

 _Lo de siempre, no sé cuándo escribiré el siguiente capítulo. Ya habréis notado que a esto voy y vengo según me dé. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado este, aunque sea cortito. :P_


	8. Útil

_NA: No sabéis lo mucho que echo de menos a Rajoy. Cada vez que Pablo Casado abre la boca, muere un gatito y yo deseo con más fuerza que vuelva Rajoy._

 _En fin, nueva entrega de Rajoyitas porque el otro día en un mitin del PP nuestro héroe hizo una aparición estelar y nos dejó otra de las suyas. Este capítulo está relacionado con el primero y, de nuevo, con Eurovisión, que como este año hay que boicotear porque es en Israel, con algo tengo que entretenerme :)_

* * *

 **ÚTIL**

 _«Hay quien dice que el Partido Popular está empeñado en pedir el voto útil. Oye, ¿y qué quieren ustedes? ¿Que pidamos el voto inútil?»_

 _Mariano Rajoy Brey, 23 de abril del 2019_

~{x}~{§}~{x}~

 **Mayo del 2017**

—¿Qué os jugáis?

Prusia y Francia intercambiaron una mirada. Las palabras de España rebosaban seguridad, al igual que su postura, barbilla erguida y brazos cruzados. El brillo de sus ojos, que el galo tanto se había acostumbrado a ver en el campo de batalla, les retaba a desafiarlo.

—A ver, Toni, es verdad que tu canción es una mierda —dijo Prusia. España alzó una ceja, como diciendo «Con mi canción sólo me meto yo, capullo», pero se quedó callado y dejó continuar a su colega—. Pero no sé, de ahí a asegurar que va a quedar última con cero puntos, no sé…

Francia esbozó una sonrisa. Lo que se proponía España era verdaderamente descabellado: bastaba con que tan sólo uno de sus compañeros de continente tuviera un ápice de mal gusto (algo que él llevaba denunciando desde… bueno, desde siempre) para que sus sueños se vieran truncados.

—Si de verdad quedas último con cero puntos —interrumpió la discusión en la que se habían enzarzado sus amigos, atrayendo su atención sobre él como un imán—, Gil y yo nos teñimos los dos el pelo con los colores de tu bandera.

—¡Francis! —exclamó Prusia, aterrado no ya por la propuesta que se había hecho en su nombre (a decir verdad, el rojo de la bandera española iría a juego con sus ojos), sino por el hecho de que _Francia_ propusiera algo potencialmente dañino para su _pelo_. Su amigo debía de estar cien por cien convencido de que iban a ganar la apuesta.

Los ojos de España relampaguearon.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no… En la próxima reunión tienes que hablar sólo en inglés.

España se llevó una mano al pecho, dolido. ¿De verdad Francia pretendía tenerlo a saber cuántas horas hablando esa pobre excusa de idioma? ¿Esa lengua de Frankenstein que, al igual que el pirata de su dueño, se había dedicado a robar palabras de otros idiomas y a llamarlas suyas? ¿Esa tomadura de pelo en la que _read_ no rima con _read_ pero sí con _lead_ , pero _lead_ no rima con _lead_ que sí que rima con _read_? _¡¿Eso?!_

—Tío, te has pasado —sentenció Prusia al ver la cara de horror de España.

Sin embargo, la expresión del moreno no tardó en transformarse en una que, da igual cuánto tiempo llevaran siendo amigos, siempre conseguía causarles escalofríos.

—Trato hecho.

~{x}~

Decir que España se estaba riendo sería quedarse corto.

Se estaba tronchando, descojonando, partiendo el culo; estaba despollándose, mondándose, mofándose. Se desternillaba, sus carcajadas tan escandalosas que debían de oírlas hasta en Marte.

— _¿Lo habéis oído?_ —jadeó entre risas, su voz un hilillo agudo—. _¿Habéis visto eso? Estaba el tío ahí tan feliz con su guitarra y…_ —Una nueva carcajada lo interrumpió—. _ME CAGO EN MI VIDA, MENUDO GALLO_ —exclamó, doblándose sobre sí mismo a la vez que un nuevo ataque de risa lo asolaba. Le empezaban a doler los abdominales de tanto reírse (a ese paso iba a acabar con agujetas) y hacía un rato ya que se le habían escapado las lágrimas—. _Just doOoOOoH it for your lover!_ —cantó en un pequeño descanso entre carcajadas, imitando el ya tristemente famoso desliz vocal.

A su lado, Prusia se debatía entre sumarse a sus contagiosas risas o ponerle un bozal.

Francia lo miraba con diversión, pero no podía evitar preguntarse, mientras enredaba un dedo en su preciosa melena dorada, si tal vez no había pecado de confiado al lanzarle la apuesta.

~{x}~

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

El rugido de España pareció sacudir hasta los cimientos del edificio. Sus ojos verdes, por lo general llenos de diversión, ahora llameaban furiosos, fijos en el pequeño cinco que ahora figuraba al lado de su nombre en la pantalla.

—Como los pille… —masculló, apretando los puños en su regazo—. Como pille a los cabrones que me han votado…

«RIP», pensó Francia, que fingía mirar la televisión pero en realidad observaba a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

No iba a mentir: cuando había acabado la ronda de votación de los jurados, se había acojonado. España, para sorpresa de nadie, no había recibido ni un solo punto, y Francia había temido por la integridad de su pelo. Afortunadamente, aún quedaba el televoto, ¡bendito televoto!, y cuando su vecino del sur recibió cinco puntos, su grito de rabia cubrió el suspiro de alivio del francés.

—Ya me jodería —soltó Prusia en cuanto quedó claro que sí, España iba a quedar último, pero con cinco puntos en vez de su objetivo inicial de cero.

—Me jode, me jode.

—Como a pesar de todo has quedado último, estaba pensando en rebajarte la pena —comentó Francia. España, orgulloso como él solo, empezó a protestar, pero Francia levantó una mano para callarlo—. Qué te parece si sigues teniendo que hablar en inglés, _peeeero…_ deberás hacerlo con el peor acento español que puedas poner.

España frunció el ceño.

— _Uat, laik dis?_

—¡Justo! —aplaudió Francia—. Tú sólo piensa en lo mucho que le va a joder a Inglaterra.

Después del ataque de ira, la carcajada de España fue bien recibida.

—Joder, Fran, me encanta cómo piensas.

~{x}~

—¡Pero bueno, hermanito! —se mofaba el gilipollas de turno, dándole palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda—. ¿Qué tal se está en el último lugar?

—Pues de puta madre, teniendo en cuenta que era lo más alejado que podía estar de ti —rebatió España—. ¿Por qué tienes que venir ahora a amargarme la fiesta?

Una fiesta, por cierto, muy literal. Media Europa se preguntaría durante un buen tiempo cómo era posible que España celebrara más su última posición que Portugal su victoria. Claro que los hermanos ibéricos nunca habían destacado precisamente por ser los más lógicos del lugar.

—Venga, Toñito, no te pongas así —siguió tocando los cojones el luso, agarrando los mofletes de su hermano y tironeando—. Encima que soy buena gente y te regalo unos puntillos…

—Qué.

—Eso, que como tenía tantos puntos, pues te he pasado algunos —sonrió—. No, es broma, no se puede hacer eso. Pero sí que sabías que tus cinco puntos del televoto venían de mi gente, ¿no?

La sonrisa asesina de España le advirtió, pero Portugal no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido: de repente, unas manos habían aferrado el cuello de su camisa y tiraban de él con fuerza, hasta que su rostro se encontró a escasos centímetros del de su hermano. Era como mirarse en un espejo, sólo que su reflejo solía tener el pelo largo, su característico lunar al lado del ojo, y una cara más amigable.

—Hay más de noventa mil palabras en el diccionario de la lengua española —siseó el hispano—, y ninguna de ellas sirve para expresar lo mucho que quiero partirte una silla en la cabeza ahora mismo.

Confuso, Portugal quiso preguntar a qué venía esa agresividad tan aparentemente aleatoria, pero su voz le había abandonado. La verdad es que su hermano podía ser jodidamente aterrador cuando se lo proponía; más aún si llevaba un par de copas encima, como era el caso.

—Más te vale preguntarme antes la próxima vez —amenazó España, soltándole de un empujón—, o me aseguraré personalmente de hacer que Extremadura tenga playa.

Portugal prefirió no indagar.

~{x}~

 **Mayo del 2018**

El Karma es una de las cosas más bonitas que existen.

Al menos eso pensaba España, bastante satisfecho con los resultados de ese año. Vale, sí, volvía a estar en el Top 5 de la tabla empezando por abajo, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que de verdad había que tener en cuenta era que había quedado un puesto por encima de Inglaterra, que siempre está bien.

Eso, y lo bello que es el Karma.

En la otra punta de la habitación, Alemania, visiblemente abrumado por su cuarto puesto después de haber arrastrado una mala racha durante años, estaba siendo felicitado efusivamente por Italia, que había quedado tan sólo un puesto por debajo.

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo a lo más alto! —decía el italiano.

La sonrisa de España se ensanchó hasta abarcar toda su cara, de oreja a oreja. En el momento en que sintió la presencia de su hermano a su lado, la lanzo un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo a lo más bajo! —se mofó, dándole fuertes palmadas en el pecho—. Eh, pero valoro mucho tu sacrificio por conservar la tradición de que el país anfitrión quede el último. Admiro tu dedicación.

—Eres lo peor —suspiró Portugal, demasiado alicaído como para pensar en zafarse.

—¿Yo? Qué va —dijo España, guiñándole un ojo—. Este año, no.

* * *

 _NA: ¡Id a votar el domingo! Y por lo que más queráis no votéis al partido que empieza por V y acaba por X :'D Estoy en mitad de exámenes y no debería decir esto, pero: si el 28 dan los números para que gobierne la izquierda, os subo DOS NUEVAS ENTREGAS DE RAJOYITAS._

 _PD: todavía no había salido Portugal en ninguno de estos, y era altamente inaceptable._


End file.
